


My Luna Mate Of The Sun

by LadyErica



Category: Alpha/Omega Alternate Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arrange Marriage, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Padmé, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Rose Tico, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Pups, Rut, Uniting Packs, War, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Rey is of age. Age to be wed and to be mated. Her pack has been fighting with another pack. Fighting over territory. For year they have been fighting. The old pack leader has died and Rey's father is now pack leader, making her his hire. She starts studying to become a leader to her pack, but on her eighteenth birthday she meets the Alpha that will be her husband and mate. Ben is sick of this war and it needed to end. Neither side is giving in and both sides are losing numbers. Pups need to be born and a deal is made with the Rising Sun pack's new pack leader offers his only Omega daughter as a bride to the hire of the Luna. That hire is him, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really got to stop watching anime and other animated movies. Creating ideas for stories and boy I have gotten bored during this time of being stuck in doors. This story is inspired by the animated movie Alpha and Omega, but not like the movie. Please excuse my grammar. Being dyslexic isn't fun!

Her grandfather's death finally come. In his sleep he went. Seems years and years of not going to the doctor for his heart finally caught up to him. He had a stroke in his sleep and he felt no pain. It was like he was strikes by lightning and he was gone. He wasn't a kind man and so his death wasn't sad. A shock to learn he had died. The pack leader was dead and his son, Francesco Sheev Palpatine become the new pack leader. He let the Luna pack know of his father's death and he was now pack leader. A meeting was made.

"I was expecting Anakin Skywalker!" Francesco spoke with a calm tone.

"My father gives his apologies!" Leia answered. "Mother has fallen ill and he refuse to leave her side. In sickness and in health."

"I see! My apologies and I hope for her to recover soon."

"You give such respect? Our packs have been at war since before my son's birth."

"And since before my daughter's birth. This is why I am here?!"

"Go on!"

"I have notice your son hasn't mated, but has focus on fighting in the war."

"Are you suggesting peace between our packs?"

"By marriage and mating. Your son, my daughter!?"

Francesco took out a photo of his daughter. A young woman with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles around her nose. She was wearing a lovely white dress with the hems all yellow. She was seating between a man, Francesco and a woman that looked very simpler to the young woman. Her name was Kira. Kira Palpatine, she is Francesco's wife. Clearly a Omega.

"Only one child?" Leia asked.

"Sadly I am quite old and was lucky to impregnate my mate once." Francesco answered. A bit embarrassed. "My father never approve of my choices. Too this. Too that. Not enough this. Not enough that."

"Sounds like my father with my past flings."

"As I near thirty-five years of age, my father realize he had no grandchildren and finally approve my chosen mate. Kira Jinn! Now Kira Palpatine and she bare my only child. My little sunshine, Rey!"

"Rey!?"

"Reyanna Kira Palpatine! Rey for short. A Omega yet has fire of a Alpha. She young and strong. She'll be turning eighteen in a week."

"She's ten years younger than my son!"

"Please, our packs have been Waring for years. Over territory neither side is giving and we are both losing numbers."

"Very few pups being born every year."

"Yes, you understand now and how this can help our pack. Bringing the packs together will bring numbers up and the territory will be shared."

"By our children marrying and mated to each other?"

"Yes!"

"I will bring it to my father, but Ben is head strong and a proud Alpha. He might not like this and I don't think your daughter will likes this. Omega are very independent and enjoy their freedom until they are mated."

"Rey is indeed independent and as head strong like a Alpha, but her blood test come back Omega and she had her first heat at fourteen. She even shift into a lovely white wolf."

"The complete opposite of Ben. He's a black wolf."

"And quite the fighter. I have lost many warrior wolves to him. You should be proud Lady Solo."

Leia smiled at that. This pack leader actually spoke her title without a bitter tone and without disrespect. Instead pride and respect. Truly he seeks peace and there haven't been many pups born and they had more than lost old wolves in battle, but young wolves to this horrible war. Maybe it is time to end it and by marriage. Her son has been putting off mating for years now. Time to settle down and have a couple of pups or more. Hopefully more than two pups. Twins are known in her family. She is a twin. She become heiress after her twin brother vowed to never mate again after losing his original mate, Mara Jade and she was young and fell in battle. No children. It broke her brother Luke and so he never married, and mated ever again and vowed it under a full moon. Thus Leia become heiress with her only child and son. Ben Solo.

A black wolf. Moved like lightning and hard to see at night. He was fighting in the long grass with five other wolves. From brown to gray and mixed furs. Taking down other wolves. Snapping neck and breaking bones. On a full moon his eyes turn a silver white and they'll be the last thing you see as he use them to see you more clearly in the dark. He use shadows hide and the moon to attack. Alpha and future pack leader of the Luna pack. Fighting against the Sun pack. Over territory. This had been going on for over thirty years now and every year fewer and fewer pups were being born. Only Alpha wolves fight as Omega wolves stay at home and care for the pups. Nearly mates have five pups between them, but now it was one or two pups between mated couples. This war needed to stop before it gets to the point they won't be anyone left to fight or win a war. No pups being born to claim the land. Ben Solo wandered should he had taken a mate before denying each Omega that gave herself to him and had three pups or more by now. He thought this as he jumped a enemy wolf with orange fur and blue eyes. He fall back and countered. Both bite and tear at each others fur. This was a fight he hadn't had in years. It last longer than seconds, but a good hour and this wolf had a good fight in him. Ben looked him in the eye. He was tired. Good he was wearing out, but he admired the wolf for lasting this long. A worthy fight and he wasn't giving up. Keep going to the bitter end.

Both were about to strike one another when the war horn sound twice. That can only mean one thing. Both sides had come to agreement. Both wolves look at each other. Neither one turning back into a human. Not trusting the other won't attack them in human form. However the war horn had sound twice and so the fighting was over. For now that is. There packs had never stopped not since it started over thirty years ago. Trust wasn't likely between them. Ben took a chance and turn into his human form. Completely naked and was expecting the orange fur wolf to transform, but instead he blind side him. He took a strike to his right shoulder up his neck and across his eye. Thankfully not blinding him. The orange wolf reveal his human form and smirked at the satisfaction of taking the hire of the Luna pack off guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux a Alpha wolf of the Sun pack and third cousin twice removed from Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys got some news. I'm moving at long last upon the upload of this chapter. I will try to update my other stories for you before I moved, but I won't be able to upload as many for you until I get my internet back. I do need to inform all my bill people to change address, but I am so happy we can finally moved into the new place. So uploads are coming just give me time. Glad everyone is enjoying my stories. Apologies for my grammar.

"My apologies!" he spoke. "I saw a open and strike!"

"You're being made to apologize to me by your pack leader!" Ben spoke with a bitter tone. A badge was around his should, neck and half of his face. "You're lucky my fellow Luna wolves were near by to stop me ripping your throat out."

Armitage Hux was indeed lucky today. After attacking him off guard. The horn was sound, twice. His six other fellow warrior wolves had to held him back. Blood dripping down his shoulder, neck and face. Ben Solo was ready to go full Kylo Ren on this Sun pack wolf called Armitage Hux. Their pack leaders learn about this and took action. Getting his grandfather to leave grandmother's side was hard that Vader almost come out if grandmother didn't took hold his hand and calm him down. Ben was taken to get medical care and have his wounds attended. This could have restarted the war if Leia didn't call it off. Alpha females bites are equally worse than their barks. The Sun pack leader learn about his cousin-in-law's daughter's son decide to attack the Luna pack's heir after the horn sound, twice. He forced Hux to apologize to Ben Solo in the hospital.

"True!" Hux spoke now wearing a suit. "My cousin wasn't very happy with me for it. Didn't know he manage to create peace and soon we shall be family."

"What?!" Ben asked looking annoyed. "What the hell did you say?"

Hux Smirked "We shall be family!"

"I hate that smirk. Who in my family are you marrying?"

"Oh, not me! No, no, no, no! My cousin is to marry you. Well, third cousin twice removed, but still family by blood not marriage."

"Rumors are true of Brendol Hux flings with other wolves."

"Still blood family. Mother didn't know he was married and mated with a inferential Omega. She was indeed not happy, but enough about me let's start over as we'll be family."

Ben began to grow angrily. "Stop saying we'll be family!"

"He's lucky the wedding is still on?!" Anakin said walking in with Brendol Hux. "I have left my mate's side to attend to my grandson and heir. Your father has agreed you'll will marry a Omega of our pack."

"I talked to the family and since our pack leader's daughter will wed the Luna pack's Leader's grandson." Brendol Hux spoke proudly walking up to his son. He whispered in his son's ear. "Dare to do something stupid again and it will be me removing you balls, boy!"

There it was the insult. Boy! Armitage Hux was no boy. He was a man. A Alpha wolf and a member of the head family of the Sun pack. So he took a chance and left a mark on the heir of Luna pack. His second cousin by marriage Francesco Palpatine had yelled at him and told him off. He sent Brendol Hux to speak with Anakin Skywalker to convince him to not restart the fighting and war all over again, but for a different reason. Still peace was kept. So a mate and wife for him to. Mummy dearest will be happy. Grand pups and that will shut up the inferential Omega up. Yes, she never left his father after the affairs, but she made sure there wasn't anymore bastard pups born. A difference between Brendol Hux and Armitage Hux. Armitage still had his swimmers when Brendol did not. Not since the vasectomy. He had to have it or bye-bye inheritance. As for Armitage biological mother? She had decided to take her life. Down a bottle of anxiety pills in one go and she was found dead in her bed the very next morning. He was only a boy back then and Mrs Hux, Brendol wife and mate took pity. The boy needed a mother and he was only five years old at the time. She took pity and rise with love. So who is this Sun pack Omega he was going to marry.

"Rey! Did you hear?" A dark skin Omega spoke excitedly.

"I heard the horn had sound twice!" Rey said watching her fellow Sun pack Omega bounce happily on his feet. "Finn, I'm happy this over and we can focus of building our pack up. Come on stop bouncing."

"I can't I'm so excited it's over!" Finn said still bounce then he stopped with a wide eye smile. "Ooooh, you think we'll get Alphas noticing us? Oh, you're the pack's heiress? You'll get the strongest Alpha as your mate."

Rey laugh a little "No I won't! My father maybe different to my grandfather, but they have one thing common. No one is worthy of their child. Grandfather was picky with my choice of Alphas."

"Well, miracles do happen the war is over." "

True! You have stopped bouncing." Rey was grateful the war was finally over.

Her father has spend years working on ways to make peace against the Luna pack. He had trained the best Alpha wolves to fight and use his attack teaching, but each had failed because of a black wolf from the Luna pack. Alpha! Just like all warrior wolves, but there was something about him. However all Omegas weren't allowed to fight in the war over territory. Omegas were kept out of sight and kept safe. Away from violence. A Alpha shows violence in front of Omega or pups is shamed. A pup learns about violence until they present as either a Alpha or a Omega. To learn what it is why it's bad violence and only used in battle and to protect through defense?! Rey was fourteen when her third cousin twice removed, Armitage sparred against her father. Clearly her father was holding back.

" _Rey, my daughter!" her father spoke to her. "Your heat is over and you presented as a Omega. I'm so proud, but now I must teach you about violence."_

"Does this has anything to do with the war dad?" she asked.

_"One reason yes, but many other as well." Her father explained. "Armitage come forward. Rey as a Omega you must learn how to protect your pups when your Alpha cannot?"_

_Rey titled her head. A bit confuse at his words. Learn how to protect her pups when her Alpha cannot? Her must be able to protect her pups and her from any danger. Her third cousin Armitage had stepped forward. Bare chest with scars he earn in the war and old ones clearly from his father. Brendol Hux was a cruel man. He is the reason her second cousin committed suicide. That was a sad day for her family. Her mother's cousin gone before Rey was even born. Armitage was only ten years older than and his biological mother had died five years before her birth. "In other words squirt if your mate dies in battle and his killers come to kill you and your pups." Armitage explains. Rey's father gave me a look._

_"What? Don't sugar coat it. She's fourteen not four."_

That day Rey learn how to fight and how to bite with a bark? Her pups will come first, but she hadn't turn eighteen yet and still have time to enjoy peace until she gets a mate and bare his pups. She had no siblings and so Armitage was close to her third cousin twice removed. She didn't understand the remove part until it was explained. His father wasn't related to the family, but only be his son he was a member. Armitage's biological mother was her mother's first cousin. Making her Rey's second cousin. However both had one thing in common. They were only children and so had each other. Treated each other like siblings. Armitage would scare away the bullies when they were growing up and that's how the family learn he was a Alpha. Now the war was over and so rebuilding can begin. Numbers can regrow and she can freely go out without bodyguard Alphas at her side.

"Rey dear!" Rey's mother entered the living room. "Oh, hello Finn. We got some news for you Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben. Ben meets Rey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later. Ben and Rey meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took awhile. Been a busy bee with being a keyworker (retail and no customers are still assholes towards us) and redecorating our new home. Just one room to go and that's our bedroom. Sorry for any grammar issues. Please don't comment about my grammar. I have seen much worse trust me on this.

Finn is a rare male Omega and can happen once in a blue moon. Every pack around the world would have at least one male Omega born once a year. Finn was born the same year Rey was born. Finn is one month older than Rey and their mothers were close friends. Sadly Finn's mother didn't survive the birth. She lost a lot of blood as Finn got stuck and turn a blue mixed with purple. She begged for them to save her son and forget her. She was a Omega and gave her life for her pup. Finn's father lost a mate, but gain a son. He never blame his son, but did what all Alphas must do? Love, protect and provide for their pups. Finn was his pup and so love, protect and provide for his son.

"I knew it!" Finn said happily. "Your getting a mate and your meeting him today."

Rey smiled as she checked her dress. Formal and golden with a lovely flower embroiled in the dress. "Wasn't expecting to be engage on my eighteenth birthday." She said as she check for creases. "A week ago the war was over and I'm the reason. My father gave my hand to a Alpha I don't know."

"You don't sound happy about it!" Finn said looking worried. "Babe, the war is saved by love."

"No, it's not! It had to end because numbers are going down and we are last few Omegas young enough to bare."

"You can bare! I can care for once I meet my Alpha!"

"Oh, Finn you are a hopeless romantic and I thought I have some more independence before getting married. I was hoping to fall in love not be arrange marriage to someone I don't know!"

"Yeah, now that you say it like that I get it, but that is the duty of being the heiress of our pack."

Rey sign! Finn was right. As heiress she had to put the pack first. For their pack's sake she must meet, marry and mate with the Luna pack heir. Maybe her children can find true love and fall in love or maybe the grandchildren can fall in love. Oh, she was going to cry. This was unfair. She wasn't ready to marry and be mated and bare pups. Pack comes first. Pack comes first that is her duty as the heiress. She repeated 'pack comes first' over in her head. She looked at the yellow rose she wears in her hair. A symbol of hope. Light of peace. Peace. Pack comes first. The pack fucking comes first. Ben thought over in his head. His mother had talked to the new Sun pack leader and he convince her to agreed marriage between him and this Reyanna, Omega wolf. This was her getting him to finally settle down. He would if the females of his pack smelt right to him. Leia took the agreement to her father, Anakin and his mate Padme was awake at the time and her health went right up at the thought of him finally settling down. The war was over and he had to agree to it because the pack leader order it, and Ben had to obey his pack leader even if the pack leader is his grandfather. It almost went down hill after that Sun pack Alpha attacked him after the horn sounded. Now a poor Luna Omega pack member had to marry him to keep the peace. Wearing his formal clothing. He wore a formal black suit and a dark blue sash belt around his waste with a moon crescent. Right time to meet his future mate.

"Ben uncross your arms for goodness sake!" Leia said annoyed. "Can you please not pout like a pup over this? Mother is getting better and this will end the war."

"Fighting maybe has stopped, but the tension is still there." Han said. He was annoyed that he had to comb his hair. "I almost beat my record out there. Three ! I was off by three kills."

"Please I've beat your kill record last week." Ben said in a smocking tone. "Your seventy-five kills record was crashed by me killing eighty."

"You only beat it because I taught you how to fight? I taught you how to snap necks and take on more than one wolf at a time ...." Han argued back.

"Enough! Stop it. You two are as bad as each other." Leia said with a growl.

Both Alphas did as they were told. Once Leia growls you don't argue back and like it. Being a family full of competing Alphas wasn't easy. The only Omega in the family is Padme. It has been awhile since a Omega was born in the family. Mated Alphas can only had Alpha children and that cause so much fighting if most of the Alphas were male and a few female Alphas. A Omega coming into the family will balance things out. She can birth Alphas and Omegas. Leia hopes she doesn't mind the whole twins running in the family.

"Master and Mistress Palpatine, pack leaders of the Sun pack!" Threepieo announce. He was tall and skinny Omega and had serviced the head family of the Luna pack for years. "And their daughter, the heiress Lady Reyanna Palpatine."

"Thank you!" Francesco said bowing to Luna pack head family. "My wife and mate Kira Palpatine."

"A great honour thank you for having us." Kira said curtsying. Lifting her dress skirt slightly off the floor. "Finally peace between our packs. Reyanna come and bow to our hosts."

"Hello!" Rey said as curtsy. Her eyes were down. "Thank you for having us as your honoured guests."

"A pleasure!" Leia said bowing back. "My father gives his apologies for not greeting you. Mother's health is getting better, but she still can't leave her bed."

"Understandable!" Francesco said with a smile. "I am please she is well. You must be young Solo and honour to meet you?" He held out a hand to Ben. "You took many of my warriors wolves down. A worthy Alpha to your family legacy."

Ben looked at the hand and than shook it after looking at his mother. "Not hard I have spent most of my childhood learning how to fight?"

"I taught him well!" Han said with gloating pride in his tone. "Don't feel bad! Your warrior wolves put up a good fight and now peace."

"Maybe against you they put up a good fight!" Ben mocked his father. "I've only had one worth my time fighting in the war."

"My cousin, Armitage!" Rey answered her head up looking at Ben. Her tone strong and fearless.

Ben blinked with surprise. She had eyes of a fighter and show a type of strength he never seen in a Omega. Her scent just hit him as she got closer. Honey on a sunny summer's day. It was so smoothing. He notice freckles around her noise that look very cute on her and mixing nicely with her hazel eyes. The yellow rose in her brown hair looks so nice on her with her sun kissed skin. She looked very beautiful. _Mate! Look at her! Sweet and ready for us!_ Kylo was speaking to him. Telling him that his Luna mate was before him. Rey looked up at this mighty Alpha before her and she could smell his scent. Pine wood of a winter's day. It somehow was balance against her scent. Mother would say smelt like honey fresh on a summer's day. Sunny and bright. She felt worried did her scent smell nice to him or does he hate it. Anxiety was building up in her now. _Alpha!_ Her Omega cooed. _Please Alpha! His scent strong. Show neck to him._ Rey titled her head to expose her neck. Hoping her scent was pleasing. He didn't speak. Just looked at her with those longing dark brown eyes. Why wasn't he speaking? Why was he just sharing at her? Was he not please?

"Ben?" Leia's voice snapped Ben out of his thoughts. "Don't just stand there. Reyanna was talking to you."

"Ah, yes!" Ben said showing nervous. "Apologises. I wasn't expecting to see or smell a beauty before me."

Rey blushed. "A beauty?" She questioned. Ben nodded. "Thank you!"

 _Yes!_ Her Omega praise with delight. Her scent was fine and he likes it. Threepio led them to living area of the home and went to get the tea for them. Ben rushed to get a seat out for Rey. She smiled at him and happily took the seat he gave her before seat down next to her in the other seat. She smiled at him. What a smile? It made her more beautiful. After years of rejecting Omegas because of their scents. It was clear the Luna goddess of the moon was making sure his chosen mate was this beautiful creature before him. Reyanna Palpatine. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted to remain close to her. Her heavenly summer honey scent. Han looked to Leia with a smile.

"Luke owes me a hundred bucks!" he said. Leia rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Ticos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and leave kudos please. Stay safe my lovelies!


End file.
